Sheet metal parts that are to be bent to shape in a press brake are usually aligned to the dies of the press brake with an outer contour of the work piece. This works very well when the bendline is parallel to the outer profile, but when that is not the case the part has to be lined up with the centerline of the punch and die using rulers and similar tools, which is time consuming.
It was determined that parts can be automatically aligned to a press brake.